This Is Your Song
by Kippis05
Summary: Monkey had never been a very good conversationalist.. So he hoped that she wouldn't mind if he put down in words how wonderful life was with her around.


A/N: The idea for this fic came up not too long after I finished 'Fifty TiPo's', and the possibilities for this just kept me so intrigued that I had to write the concept down on paper before I lost the inspiration.. I'm fully certain (at least I'm 98% sure) that there is no other piece of KFP fanfiction that features these two as a possible pairing, so alas, this is a short break from Pogress and on to—ON TO THE SHORT!

* * *

**This Is Your Song**

--

An Experimental Romance Short by Kippis05

Title and story reference strung to the Elton John melody

* * *

He was never good at words…

Even if he had a million thoughts flowing like a river through his mind, his voice could lose them all in an instant. Certainly he was the most approachable and fun-loving of the Five, but he was never the strong conversationalist. He had always been a listener; in his honest opinion, everyone else could do the talking—he loved to sit back and just watch, throwing in an occasional laugh or a nod.

The golden languor sighed, and shifted his body slightly to get himself more comfortable, taking a moment to look out on the view. The sun shone above while a few white clouds sat in an otherwise serene and calm sky. Below, the far-distanced village glistened in the strong midday light, accented by the breathtaking splendor of the surrounding valley.

It always relaxed him when he observed something of beauty.

He always had found his way to the roof of the bunkhouse whenever he needed some time to himself, especially considering the limited serenity that existed not a few feet below him; now more than ever with the Dragon Warrior now in their midst..

It was just a place where the golden languor could escape to when he needed time to think, time to meditate, or in this particular case—mull through his feelings for a certain female comrade.

Monkey's gaze shifted downwards; in his right hand he held a quill pen, and in front of him, a blank parchment atop a wooden tablet. Folding his legs into a lotus position, he put the pen to the paper.. and hesitated.

He silently cursed, and almost expectantly, the timeless question whirled through his thoughts—

_Why does this have to be so complicated?_

The languor knew exactly what he felt—but it was always the _words _that inevitably escaped him. He snapped his eyes shut, and tried to visualize in his head what he wanted to write about. Slowly and surely, he began to paint an image in his mind.

He smiled inwardly… At least he would always have a powerful imagination to lean on.

It seemed that for the longest time, he felt indifferent on the matter, but…he knew that as of late things had definitely taken a unique turn.

For the entirety of his training at the Jade Palace, the ever persistent possibility of Tai Lung's return had been a constant motivational object for the Five to constantly keep on their toes—and rightfully so, as they grudgingly learned at the Thread of Hope—and thus trained constantly under the never faltering gaze of their Master. There was never enough time for feeble prospects such as social gatherings, celebrations or travel.. unless any of those options were strictly pinned under the reasoning of surveillance.

And then, like a bolt of lightning, Po literally fell into their lives, thrust into a world which he only dreamed about…and that is when everything started to change. The panda was named the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung escaped, Po defeated him, and then perpetual peace fell onto the valley like a thick blanket.

And for now, each moment that went by, it looked to stay that way for a while to come.

Was it then that he had finally noticed…? Or maybe it had been at the Thread, facing adversity and possible death, when he looked on her with a different light…

_Her... _The one with such elegant curves, rivaled only by the calm, soothing magnificence of her voice almost lulled him into a trance every time he heard her speak. There was never any room for doubt that she was a beautiful woman, and it seemed that her beauty seemed to grow each and every passing day.

And yet, she didn't seem to notice him at all.

But then again, he still hadn't spoken to her about it.

He sighed; Monkey definitely wasn't one to hide his emotions very well.. heaven knew he had a sense of humor that could only be rivaled by Mantis and his one-liners. He tapped the quill against the parchment and absentmindedly wrote a line out:

'_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside._'

It was originally going to be a simple note, maybe just a few words to break the ice on such an awkward subject. Still he found it almost as difficult to write it out then just say those words that just burned in his throat, ready to burst out at a moment's notice—it was unfortunate that those same words would fall on a faltering and fearful voice. He willed to have the courage to say it to her...to look into her beautiful green eyes and tell her he loved her...or maybe were they blue?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and blew a strained breath through his nose.

Maybe it was the fear of rejection that scared him the most; he still had no knowledge of whether or not she had any feelings about him at all. In the time he had silently developed an interest in her, she had spent much of her time with the panda, and it looked as if they were inseparable.

The golden languor chuckled; good thing he already knew that Po was too preoccupied lusting after a certain feline friend of his…

He cleared away some moss and set his inkwell aside, and scribbled another handful of thoughts down. He smiled as the thoughts began to flow more freely; maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he originally thought—

"…Monkey?"

He froze. That smooth voice was unmistakable. Taking a deep breath, he gave a sidelong glance to the serpent, and nervously gave her a small wave, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were there." He quickly rolled up the parchment and set it aside, motioning her to take a seat next to him. "So, what brings you up here?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to cover his tail.

"Oh, nothing, I like to come up here sometimes when I need some peace and quiet, you know?"

He nodded, and looked towards the village. There were a few awkward moments of silence between them before she spoke again.

"They're azure." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"My eyes," she began, giving him a smile, "they're azure.. as in, a mix of green and blue."

"Viper, what are you talking about?" His facial expression held both a look of slight confusion and embarrassment.. or maybe that was the bight crimson flush that was showing through his golden fur. Either way, he was busted.

She sighed in resignation, "Monkey.. I've been watching you the entire time. Those words you wrote…they're about me, aren't they?"

Again, he nodded, and quickly turned away from her, finding himself unable to meet her gaze; now he thought for sure that she would now see him as nothing more than a nutty goof with numerous humiliating flaws. Even worse, she had seen every word that he had written on that parchment…

At that moment he just wanted to shrivel up and fall into the space between the tiles in the roof, never to be seen again. He couldn't look at her; he _wouldn't _look at her— and that's when he felt a pair of soft lips gently touch his cheek. In an instant, his eyes snapped open, only to meet her intense stare. She was smiling, radiantly smiling.. and by the looks of it, she wasn't ready to have him go anywhere.

With half-lidded eyes, she leaned forward until she was just millimeters from his face, whispering, "I just wanted to tell you that those words you wrote were very sweet."

"I…I didn't think that you were interested, because I-I never—" He stammered; his face was now completely red.

"Don't be so modest," she said softly, eliciting a sharp gasp from the simian when she fondled his tail,

"I was just playing hard to get."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, the first Monkey/Viper fanfic... I'm not quite sure what to call this pairing, maybe something like Moper, Vikey, or my personal favorite: MoVi (almost spells and anunciates like 'movie') But honestly, I digress.. What did you guys think? Was this good, bad, 'gag-me-with-an-artichoke-this-sucked'? Let me know through a nice, detailed, and (hopefully) a very kind review! Cheers :)


End file.
